


Avengers Texting Headcanon

by Chychyd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Avengers, Headcanon, Just Headcanons, Not a Story, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chychyd/pseuds/Chychyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How 5 members of the Avengers text + someone special<br/>Not a story, just a headcanon I had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Texting Headcanon

1\. Steve: Formal. Tries to text back as soon as he gets the text, but doesn't always have his phone on him. Doesn’t normally use short hands and emoji’s except for ‘lol’ and :)

**You:** _Hey Steve, mind stopping by the tower tomorrow?_

**Steve:**   _Sure! Bucky has an appointment at 8 in the morning so I should be there around 10. Sound good?_

**You:** _Sounds great. See you tomorrow!_

**Steve:**   _See you tomorrow :)_

Contact List:

Banner

Barton

<3 Bucky <3

Director Hill

Director Fury

Lang

Maximoff

Rhodes

Romanov

Stark

T’challa Udaku

Thor Odin

Wilson

2\. Bucky: Doesn’t text much. Short answers. No emoji’s or shorthand.

**You:** _Hey Bucky, mind stopping by the tower tomorrow?_

**Bucky:** _Sure._

**You:** _Cool. 10 a.m. sound good?_

**Bucky:** _Yes._

**You:** _Awesome. See you tomorrow!_

**Bucky:** _Yes._

Contact List:

Stevie

Natasha Romanov

Clint

Stark

Birdman (Sam)

3\. Tony Stark: Texts back at the speed of light. Usually in paragraphs. Confusing paragraphs.

**You:** _Hey Tony, mind if I stop by the tower tomorrow?_

**Tony:** _Of course. Not that I don't love offering up my home to wayward superheroes and what not, but what are the plans? Barnes needs a touch up on the sensory-motor microelectronic fire receptors in the forth quadrant of the 7th region of his cybernetic arm. It'll be easy-peasy. Only an hour or so. I just gotta fiddle with the thing in back and the bundle of wires next to it. And then I have to do some rewiring and try not to mix anything up lol. Not that I will. I've had these designs planned out for weeks so I figured just a little, bang boom bang and he's back in business. I'm pretty much free after that. That doesn't really matter if you don't need me though, just my tower. Which might be preferable but whatever you need. What is it you actually wanted?_

**You:**   _Just wanted to runs some designs by you.. but if you're busy, I can just come by another day._

**Tony:** _Nonsense! You come over and we'll work on it as soon as I'm done with Barnes' arm. I'll let Pepper know and she'll order us lunch if we have time to eat. Oh! Pick up some donuts on your way over. There's this place I love on the way to the tower. You know where that one pizza place is? It's like 2 blocks over. Small shop but you can't miss it. Hopefully. Steve might want to go a couple of rounds in the gym if you're still around, so just be prepared. You know how he is._

**You:** _Yeah.. Anyways. I'll be over at 10._

Contact List:

America the GAY

CAWCAW MOTHERFUCKERS

Hawkguy the Hotguy

The Big Green Anger Machine

Rhodey

The Love Of My Life

Angry Pirate

RoboCop

Angry Russian

Hammer Time

Trauma Twin1

4\. Wanda Maximoff: Lots of emoji’s uses good grammar though

**You:** _Hey Wanda, Mind stopping by the tower tomorrow?_

**Wanda:** _Of course *excited face emoji* What did you have in mind?_

**You:** _I was thinking we could work on a couple of new tricks I want to try out. You and I make a good team so I thought you would be the best to try it out with._

**Wanda:** _Awww *heart emoji* I agree! What time do you want me there?_

**You:** _10 a.m. is good for me._

**Wanda:** _I can't wait! *eyes emoji* you there!_

Contact List:

Bucky*gun emoji*

Steve *American flag emoji*

Tony*flying money emoji*

Natasha*spider emoji*

Clint*target emoji*

Sam*bird emoji*

Bruce*angry face emoji*

Scott*ant emoji*

King T’Challa *cat emoji*

Thor*hammer emoji*

 

5\. Clint Barton: Extremely slow texter only uses emoji’s and lingo

**You:** _Hey Clint, mind stopping by the tower tomorrow?_

**You:** _Clint??_

**You:** _CLINTON PLEASE PICK UP THE PHONE._

**Clint:**   _u goddit fam *okay hand symbol emoji*_

**You:** _Cool. Can you make it around 10?_

**You:** Or noon?

**You** : _Or what whenever just please come by, thanks._

**Clint:** _*a mix of thumbs up and heart emoji's*_

Contact List:

Walking America Flag

Flag’s Boyfriend

Tasha Darling

Wicked Witch of the Tower

Hitech Sugar Daddy

Bird Imposter

Mr. Small guy

God or some shit

Smart ‘n’ Angry

Meow

 

+1 Nick Fury: Hates texting with a passion. If he has a reason to talk to these idiots, he will call them. Is totally in on all the lingo though.

**Nick Fury:** _I swear to God Steve Rogers if you do not answer your God damned phone, I will personally kick your ass back to 1943._

**Stupid America Motherfucker:** _Sorry, sir. Calling you now._

 

**Nick Fury:** _Romanov, why are you not answering?_

**Stupid spy Motherfucker:** _*two gun emoji's*_

**Nick Fury:** _Well call me as soon as you're finished._

Contact list:

Stupid America Motherfucker

Stupid rich Motherfucker

Stupid spy Motherfucker

Stupid flying Motherfucker

Stupid metal arm Motherfucker

Stupid ant Motherfucker

Stupid arrow Motherfucker

Stupid green Motherfucker

 Hill

Stupid “not dead” Motherfucker


End file.
